In love with a Idiotic one of a kind ninja
by ZombieArt
Summary: I simple little love between Sasuke and the ever adorible Naruto. RATED M for later chapters. YOAI/Lemon. Readers be warned for later chapters. I do not own Naruto in anyway.


PROLOGUE

I sat along the porch of my families estate. Today I would be inducted into the ninja school. I was slightly nervous. My knees were shaking lightly and my heart raced with anticipation. I was going to be just like big brother Itachi. And soon father will see I am destined for greatness too. I saw brother leave his one of the rooms and walk his way down towards me. I took a deep breath and stood up. My palms slightly sweaty. Brother had now stood before me. A smile on his exhausted face, " well now litte Sasuke, Are you ready?" He asked as he extended a hand. I nodded and let out an mhmm. I took his hand, it was cold and rough. Withered from the battles he had been engaged in since he became a fully fledged ninja of our village.

I know it was a little childish to still be attached to your brother. But, I was now starting school so I wouldn't be able to hang out with him as much as I do now. So I guess this was my way of soaking it up. It was about a good half our before we reached the school. There were so many children. It was interesting to see all the different kinds of families there were. " Ahem" I heard from behind me. I had turned quickly and had found it to be Lord Hokage, " Morning" I smiled up at him. My childish face lit up with excitement. " Ah, you must be young Sasuke Uchiha yes?" He asked with curiousity and a gentle smile. " Yes sir". I said with determination. " You must know we all expect great things out of you. And not because of your name, We expect it of all our youngsters" He chuckled. He gave brother a nod and left with him.

I began to wander around to see the other children. I could feel my mood drop a little. Everyone here was with thier mothers and fathers... and yet I had only shown up with brother. Why did father not come?. Did he not know how important this was to me?. I sighed and continued my walk.

NARUTO P.O.V

Today I woke up bright and early. The sun shining in my face and the breeze nice and cool. I rolled my way out of bed and stood up. Today I was going to be enlisted into the ninja academy. I was so excited I could barely contain it. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes. I felt a low rumble in my stomach so I pulled out a cup of instant Ramen. That taking a total of three minutes in the microwave. Which, was three minutes TOO LONG. What could I say. I was a Ramen lover. I took it out as fast as I could and engulfed it. Then I felt the agony of it scorching down my throat. But I didn't have time to waste. I had to hurry. I zipped up my jacket as I bolted down the street. I had been training for days. I was so ready.

I made it just in time. I took a breather and took a look around. I could hear whispers amoungst the people around me. Things like: " Don't socialize with that kid... And he's dangerous... be careful.". I sighed. I wouldn't let them get to me. Not today. Not ever. I was going to become the worlds greatest Hokage and earn thier respect no matter what the cost. It was my dream, No... It was my destiny. And then everyone will respect me. And stop treating my like I am trash. I could still hear the whispers. I never really understood it all... Why the hatred?. Did I do something wrong?. Was there something wrong with me?. I didn't get it. It didn't make much sense at all. I let out a small sigh as I took a seat on a nearby tree swing. I had my head down as I swung back and forth lightly. They didn't have to be so mean... expecially today.

SASUKE P.O.V

I turned my attention to the lone blond kid on the swing. His head down. And his hair covering his eyes. I had never seen him around before. But his expression ... was a sad one. Why was so he sad?. Why wasn't he happy like everyone else?. Did his parents not come too?. I was curious about the boy. And I had so many questions. I wanted to walk over there but I was hesitant. I wanted to know... why his expression was just like mine... on the inside. Was he just like me?. No... He couldn't be. Maybe he was just having an off day. " Sasuke... What are you looking at?" My brother asked as he made his way over. " Who is that boy?" I questioned as I turned in his direction. " Oh you mean Naruto?" He questioned in return. " Um... Yeah". I answered quietly. " He is a new student hear just like you are... Although I kinda feel bad for the kid" Brother sighed. " Why would that be?" I wondered aloud. " He has no parents. So he is here on his own" He frowned.

He had no parents?. That was just not right. Everyone had parents. But... then he didn't. So was he sad... because he was lonely?. I kept wondering things like this over in my head. And through the entire ceremony. I was only brought out of my thoughts when brother had told me it was time to go home. I nodded and went on my way.

*** the next day at the ninja academy**

I walked into school the next day with high hopes. I hoped Naruto and I would be in the same class. So we could talk and stuff. I wondered if we could be friends and he could not be so lonely looking and sad. But then... How would I start the conversation?. Hmmm. Maybe just by saying hi. Yeah. That would be good enough. I entered my classroom and took a seat in one of the desks. Slowly enough the rest of the class had started to pour in and fill up. Yet I had seen no sign of Naruto. Was he late?. " Morning fellow classmates" I heard a raspy childlike voice from the doorway. I looked to see Naruto enter the class. " Ew... It is that Naruto kid that my mom told me about". I heard a girl whisper. I turned in her direction, " What about this Naruto kid?" I asked her. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She was Ino Yamanaka. I had seen her once with her father outside the flower shop.

" He is just a bad egg. My mom said not to socialize with him or I could end up in big big trouble. And I don't want to be grounded. So I suggest you stay away too" Ino warned. I had nodded. Was he really a bad egg?. He didn't seem like a bad person to me. But then again. I didn't know him. And maybe it scared me a little. So I decided to just study him. Maybe if he didn't seem so bad I would say hi. Like my original plan was. Well before Ino had gave me that weird warning. So I just stayed and watched from the sidelines. And before I knew it... I didn't socialize at all. I was to busy into my studies.

I never really did socialize much with anyone. I guess you could call me a loner. But I also for some reason got a lot of attention from the girls. Which I wasn't all to interested in. And nor did I really care for that matter. But I did always keep a strangely watchful eye of Naruto. He was always goofing off and slacking. It was rather a miracle he was even passing any of his tests. Or maybe the teacher pitied him like I kinda did. It was wierd. Why was I so interested by him. Maybe I was just being crazy. Yeah. That was it. I was just being crazy.

Over the next few years. I had changed. I had seen my own brother kill my family. And now I was bent on revenge. I would regain our honor and restore my clan at no cost. My interest in Naruto dropped and had been forgotten. I never thought about him or payed any attention to what he did. All I had my mind on now was this weeks up and coming ninja exams. I would pass with out fail. And get stronger then him. Itachi. He was going down. These where my thoughts as I entered the class room that morning.

End

** To be continued**


End file.
